Prince or Hero?
by D. Wander
Summary: *Completed* Link admits his love to Zelda, but she refuses it. She loves Marth...or does she? Did the princess of Hyrule make a mistake?
1. Default Chapter

Diclaimer: I don't own SSM. Okay.  
  
Prince or Hero?  
  
Chapter 1 Answers  
  
He stood there awaiting her reply. They were underneath a tree. He had finally told her he loved her. But does she love you? A voice inside him asked. That's why I'm waiting here, he replied. They were best friends, partners. Ever since the tournament introduced team battles, they were always together. A balanced team. Her with magic and alter ego and him with his sword skills and long range weapons.  
  
"Link, I." she was hesitant. Why did he say that, she asked herself. She tried again. "Link, I...don't love you." She looked into his eyes and saw sadness.  
  
"Who?" She didn't need to know who he was asking about.  
  
"Marth"  
  
Link couldn't believe it. Marth! His friend. Marth was one of the newest competitors. A prince from Altea, that was rebuilt with him back on the throne. Marth didn't hide that he was betrayed by his own kingdom. Link was shocked and Zelda saw it in his eyes and face.  
  
"I hope you two will be happy."  
  
Zelda gave a smile, Link forced a smile back. He turned and left, but glanced back at her. She stood there. So beautiful, he thought, then was gone. * * * Zelda watched him go with some regret. She couldn't do much because she didn't love him. Soft footsteps came from behind her.  
  
"Did he take it well?" a voice asked.  
  
"I don't know. Only time will tell" she answered and turned around. She knew it was Marth before she turned to face her love.  
  
"Hopefully this won't affect anything" he spoke.  
  
She knew he was talking about their friendship. Marth and Link had become fast friends along with the young red head, Roy. Zelda also hoped that Link's friendship with her wouldn't be broken. She looked at Marth once again. He was dressed in the usual attire. Dark blue pants with a light blue tunic. His cape was an even darker blue, held by a red clasp. Blue boots and fingerless gloves that stopped just below his elbows. His sword, Falchion, was sheathed and strapped around his waist. His outfit was completed with a gray chest plate.  
  
"I hope he'll be alright," she said as she looked into his blue eyes. He smiled and brushed some of his blue bangs out of his eyes. She smiled, then leaned to kiss him. 


	2. Chapter 2 Training

Auther note: I want to thank those who reveiwed. I was afaid no one would read it. Also, I will be gone for two weeks and won't load any chapters for a while. Just be patient okay? Thanks again.  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 2 Training  
  
  
  
Marth! It was him, the elf thought. He walked in his green tunic with white tights. His sword, the Master Sword, was strapped behind his back along with his shield. Brown gauntlets covered his hands and boots for his feet. With a green hat covering some of his blonde hair, but revealing his elven ears. It could be worse, he thought. True, Marth was one of the good ones.  
  
A prince for one thing, not arrogant or snobby, but kind. Link knew he would never cheat on Zelda. At least she will be in safe hands, he thought. He found himself in the training room. He decided he would practice his moves, hopeing it would help take his mind off of Zelda and Marth. Yoshi and Mewtwo were the only other ones there. He greeted them with a smile and nod. Yoshi smiled back, but Mewtwo nodded.  
  
Something is bothering you. Link heard in his head. Mewtwo rarely spoke; he used his physic abilities to communicate. Link was wishing that he didn't have them right now. He could tell that Mewtwo knew what happened. He had a way of finding out what you were hiding, no matter how hard you tried to hide it from him. Link responded by saying in his head, I rather not talk about it.  
  
Very well, was the reply.  
  
Yoshi was looking at each of them with a confused look on his face. Link notices and waved it off. Yoshi went to one of the punching bags, Mewtwo started meditating, and Link decided on working with a training sword. Yoshi and Link had a fight coming up soon, a free for all two stoke match. People watched them. They never did it live, but the fans didn't seem to mind. As long as they fought, the fans were happy. The fights were specially made. The attacks would not pay out serious damage and the only kinds of damage were small cuts, minor burns, and bruises. Captain Falcon and Ness were the other two fighters, but they weren't training. * * * A boy around eight years old was running down the halls. Every door he saw he would stop, look in, close the door and continue on. He wore brown boots, a green tunic, and matching hat. He looked like his older self, Link. The only difference was his shield, sword, no gauntlets and no tights. He finally found what he was looking for. He stepped in and ran to his older self.  
  
"Big bro, did you forget about your fight?" he asked.  
  
Link turned around and smiled. Most of the Smashers thought it weird that he let Young Link call him that. Link enjoyed it and he could tell his younger version enjoyed it too. Young Link found it great having someone to look up to, even if he knew he was going to be him some day.  
  
"No, I haven't little brother," he replied.  
  
He then noticed Yoshi was gone. His mind was too busy thinking about the new couple, Marth and Zelda. The training didn't help much. Young Link looked at his big brother and thought love is a complicated thing. News of the couple had spread fast through the Smashers.  
  
"Thanks," Link yelled as he ran to the transporters. The transporters were first introduced in the first tournament. Instead of walking to the arena, they used these. Just punch in the code and there you are.  
  
Authors note again: PLEASE R &R!! 


	3. Chapter 3 Battle on Venom

Author's note: Thanks to all of those who read this and sorry for the delay. Finally, here's chapter 3.  
  
Chapter 3 Battle on Venom  
  
Captain Falcon was becoming impatient. He wore purple, though he denies the color, jump suit with tan boots and gloves. He wore a red helmet with a visor covering his eyes. He looked down at the nine-year old boy and gave a disgusted look. The boy, Ness, may have beaten him, but he still holds him with little respect. He believes that Ness was too young. Young Link is younger than Ness, but if he picked on him, Link would defiantly beat him. He held some respect for the Ice Climbers, Popo and Nana. He had to admit, but not to anyone, that the siblings packed a punch. Ness wore purple shorts, a yellow and purple striped shirt, with red shoes and baseball hat.  
  
Yoshi, the green reptile, ran in followed shortly by Link.  
  
"It's about time," Captain Falcon said.  
  
"Just choose the stage," Link spoke. * * * Venom. That's where they are. Link started under the left wing with Ness above him. Yoshi was across with Captain Falcon under him. Link struck by jumping up and pointing his sword up. Ness was caught off guard, but recovered by forming physic energy around his foot and slamming it into Link. Yoshi was being pounded by Captain Falcon's punches. Finally freeing Yoshi he then shouted, "Falcon Kick!". Yoshi went up in flames and Ness came over followed by Link.  
  
"PK Fire!" he yelled and a pillar of fire engulfed Captain Falcon. Upon seeing an opportunity, Link threw his boomerang at Ness hitting him in the back. Yoshi, having been forgotten by the others, cried out "Ground Pound!" He hit all three of them, sending Captain Falcon off but not down. He shouted "Falcon Dive!". Being in the air, Link turned his sword down and hit Captain Falcon just as he recovered. That attack sent him off and he was down one. Yoshi and Ness were hitting each other with punches and kicks. Both hoping to throw the other off balance. Yoshi suddenly whipped out his tongue and swallowed Ness. Just as suddenly, a green spotted egg appeared behind him. He turned around just to see Link throw a bomb at his chest. Ness had come out and also got hit by the bomb.  
  
"Falco Punch!"  
  
All three were hit by Captain Falcon's flaming punch. It sent Ness and Link out, but not Yoshi, having the miraculous jumping ability, recovered. Yoshi gave a growl at Captain Falcon, but was cut off by an elbow and was gone. He was smiling when suddenly was swept from his feet. Link, having to have been back, had swiped his sword under Captain Falcon.  
  
"PK Thunder" Ness shouted as a green spark grew. The boy directed it toward the two fighters. His attack took time, so he was on the other side of the ship. Yoshi had seen Ness attack from the floating platform. Being nice, he decided to stop Ness. He jumped off and rapidly kicked Ness. Losing his concentration the green spark, which by then was huge, disappeared. After Yoshi landed he hit Ness with his tail, gave him a kick, and once again swallowed him into an egg. Link was trying to hit Captain Falcon, but his speed kept Link out of his reach. Finally, Link pulled out his hookshot and it latched on to Captain Falcon. He pulled him close, threw him up, and slashed at him. Yoshi, waiting for Ness to come out was thinking of giving him a good headbutt. That's exactly what he did as Ness came out about it hit Yoshi. Yoshi got him full force. Ness was so dizzy he fell off. Yoshi watched him fall and smiled. Everyone knew if you fell, you would be caught by one of the floating platforms. He looked at the other two contestants. Link had thrown a bomb, but Captain Falcon had dodged it. This gave Link enough time to send Captain Falcon out. He got close and used his Spin Attack. Captain Falcon flew to the side, he tried to get back by his Falcon Dive, but was too far out. Link gave a smile and waved good bye. He then turned to face Yoshi. Instead, he got an exploding egg. Yoshi had thrown it. Seeing an opening he ran and yelled "Ground Pound!". Link couldn't avoid the attack. Courtesy Of Captain Falcon, he now had major damage. He flew out of the arena and Yoshi was proclaimed winner. 


	4. Chapter 4 Garden

Author's Note: Okay here is chapter 4 and once again I don't own Super Smash Bros. Melee.  
  
Chapter 4 Garden  
  
The four fighters appeared back in the transportation room. Capt. Falcon looked down at Ness and said, "You got last beaten by a dinosaur."  
  
"So did you," the boy proclaimed.  
  
"At least I didn't get last place!"  
  
Yoshi had extended his hand to Link because the other two were arguing. Link smiled and shook his hand, then walked off to somewhere. He didn't know where he was going. Just a place to be alone. The training room would have the Star Fox team in there. They had a team battle next. They were fighting.Marth and Zelda. She had the team changed, so now Link needed a new partner. When they introduced the team battles, they said that the contestants could choose anyone. Also, they could change if you didn't want the same partner all the time.  
  
Link, now, would change partners out of four people. Samus, Fox, Roy or his little brother. Most of the time he was with his little brother, Samus, or Fox. Samus, Fox and him had formed a fast friendship when they met. Link finally decided to go outside to the garden. The tournament had everything they possibly needed. The garden was just a place to relax and enjoy the peacefulness. Pikachu and Pichu were napping under a tree. Aside from them, no one else was there. Perfect. He strolled to another tree and sat down. He gave a sigh, then pulled out the ocarina that Zelda gave him. It was the Ocarina of Time. She and thought it best that he kept it. He started to play the Royal Family's Song, also know as Zelda's Lullaby. She had taught him the whole song once. It repeated it Self, but none the less it was a wonderful song. * * * Marth and Zelda had watched the fight. They both felt they should have and were disappointed he lost. The tournament allowed the fighters to watch battles in the lounge, if they wanted. Both had seen Link walk by, but he barley noticed them. Neither of them said anything to stop him or greet him.  
  
"Come on," Marth said, "we have a fight coming up. Let's relax our bodies for it."  
  
"Right. Let's go" she replied as a smile formed on her face. 


	5. Chapter 5 Thoughts and Battle

Chapter 5 Thoughts and Battle  
  
The young redhead wondered the halls. Not going anywhere in particular. He wore an outfit similar to his friend, Marth's. White pants and blue boots. He wore a blue tunic and covering that was a blue chest plate etched in gold. Indigo, fingerless gloves covered his hands. He wore a purple cape. Finally, he had a headband that matched his chest plate and his sword sheathed behind his waist. He pasted the training room. He already knew who was in there by the sounds. Roy walked on; his boots seemed loud because it was so quiet. He stopped. Something had caught his ear. What is that sound? It sounds familiar, he thought. He walked towards the sounds and he realized it was song, coming from the garden. It must be Link playing the ocarina. It was so obvious because, aside from Zelda, Link was the only one who played it. Young Link was still learning.  
  
Roy found himself in the Garden. Link was under a tree with Pichu curled up in him lap and Pikachu curled up next to his leg. Link didn't notice Roy for he was carried in the song. Roy saw peace in Link's eyes. He felt bad for him. He had only told Roy about his love for Zelda. After finding out that Zelda loved Marth Link became.well, he just kept to himself more often. Roy was happy for his friend Marth and yet he couldn't help feeling a little mad at him. Of course, he couldn't force Link to not love Zelda, Zelda to love Link, or Marth not to love Zelda. Yet, he felt as if Marth took Zelda away from Link, but she never loved him the first place. Link had stopped playing and put the ocarina away. He gently placed a hand on Pichu's body, careful not to wake him, and placed the other, protectively it seemed, around Pichu. He smiled and closed his eyes. In no time, he was asleep with the pokémon. Roy smiled at his friend and walked off careful not to make a sound. He guessed he might as well as catch the rest of the fight.  
  
He walked into the Lounge. Ness, D.K., and Luigi were sitting on the couch watching. He stood for there was only 30 seconds left. It was a regular team time match. They were at the Great Bay. Fox and Zelda were on the middle platform and Marth and Falco were on the farthest right platform. Zelda was her Sheik form and shouted "Needle Storm"; Fox dodged and fired his blaster. Unlike a regular one, Fox's blaster did damage, but the enemy doesn't flinch. Sheik ran and hit Fox with her arms. Fox, as he landed next to her, put his Reflector up and she went to the side. Marth shouted "Dolphin Slash" taking Falco into the air. Unfortunately, this left him open and Falco recovered by kicking Marth. Sheik transformed into Zelda, but this gave Fox a chance and shouted "Fox Illusion". He vanished then appeared at the other end of the platform. Zelda flew into the air. Fox was going to do an aerial attack, but Zelda hit him dead center with the hell of her shoes. He flew out for a point for her team. She had put magic around her heel, when timed perfectly it may cause, and instant KO, this attack was known as her Lightning Kick. Falco was rapidly kicking Marth, finally he did and upward kick or a Smash Attack. Marth flew up and countered attack by slashing Falco. Both traded attacks, but Marth did his Counter just as Falco threw a punch. Therefore Marth's blade swung. Marth's blade would absorb the attack and send it back at the opponent. Fox had returned and fire started to surround him. "Fire Fox!" he yelled and slammed into Zelda. She went up in flames; Fox didn't give her a chance to recover. He grabbed her, kicked her in the stomach, then threw her up and blasted her with his Blaster. "Dancing Blade" Marth said as he attacked with four sword techniques, unfortunately two out of the four hit Falco.  
  
TIME!  
  
The score was displayed.  
  
Zelda and Marth: +1 Fox and Falco: -2  
  
Author's Note: What did you think? I hope you enjoyed it. Chapter 6 Explanations of a Battle will be up. 


	6. Chapter 6 Explanations of a Battle

Auothers Note: Sorry it took so long for the 5 Chapter to be added. Computer problems what else. Hope you enjoy!  
  
Chapter 6 Explanations of a Battle  
  
"Congratulations youa two.' the young brother of Mario said. It was obvous who he was talking to.  
  
"Yeah, good job" was echoed by the others.  
  
D.K. came up and clapped his hand on Marth's shoulder. With a grunt Marth hi the floor. D.K. was very stronog and had to watch his strength, although most of the time he forgets. A white gloved hand offered help.  
  
"Thanks Fox."  
  
"No problem," McCloud replied" Great battle. I guess this means I need to train more or maybe I need a better partner".  
  
"Very funny Fox," the bird, known as Falco L, grumbled. He muttered a good job and walked away. Fox smiled and went after him. * * * A week had passed and it was time for one of the Smashers to battle the Master Hand.They did this Monthly and it was a great hit. The Smashers would have one stock and no items. The Master Hand had 300 points gto get rid of for a defeat and had to do it in a limited time. Three minutes was all they had. If you didn't defeat fim in the time, you lost. The Ice Climbers were the first to have that happen. They were new, but some of the Smashers didn't consider that an excuse and neither did they. Popo and Nana were going to finish the match with a Belay. The Master Hand had at least 7 points left, but just as the siblings were going to finish "TIME" was announced. All the Smashers watched the fight so needless to say the Ice Climbers were teased about it. It would be a while before they would fight again.The Smashers were choosen randomly until they all had a chance, but they couldn't wait until it was they turn once again. Only few have beaten the Hand. Fox, Yoshi, Mewtwo, and Mario were the only vitories. Now those four fought the Master Hand and the Crazy Hand since they had advance. The Crazy Hand would appear after the Master Hand had half of its points left. If you made it by that you would fight both each with 300 points, two stoke, no items, and four minutes. * * * Link was running towards the transportation room. He was going to be late if he didn't hurry. Mewtwo had come by his room he shared with his little brother and told him he was fighting in 5 minutes. Link had said thanks and ran off. He ran in the Transportation Room just in time. He went to ont of the transportation platforms, punched in a code, and was gone. * * * The rest of the Smashers were in the Lounge watching the T.V. The Hand was there and Link had just appeared. All of them were waiting for it to start.  
  
"Ready...Set...Go!" 


	7. Chapter 7 Link VS Master Hand

Chapter 7 Link V.S. Master Hand  
  
Link ran jumped up and did a spin with his sword. The Master Hand didn't flinch, but it's points went down. Link landed and went to attack again, but Master Hand enclosed into a fist and flew up high. It started to target, fortunately Link was fast enough to dodge just as it came crashing down. Momentarily standing, if you want to call it that, it then shock it's self. Link had pulled a bomb and threw it hitting the Hand that was now smoking breifly. Link ran to the side of the Hand was at and gave it three upward sword slashes. Only two of them hit as the Hand made a gun with it's self. Link grinned and put his Hylian Shield up. He had recently discovered that he could block the bullets with it. The Hand fired two, one missed its target while the other hit the shield. Link slashed once again as the Hand came to his position. Suddenly, the Hand went back and slapped Link sending him into the air.  
  
He landed and slowly got up, feeling dizzy, just in time to see the Hand kick him back and back. He was once again sent into the air. He did a jump and landed back on the platform. The Hand seemed to wait for him, but then sent beams of light from it's fingers. Link dodged these, but not without hitting one or two. When he made it to the Hand he slashed and kicked until it's next attack. It turned with its fingers facing up and started spinning. None of the Smashers have ever dodged it and the shield would break before the end. Link met it face on. * * * All of the Smashers watshing cringed at the attack. All except two. Mewtwo watched without emotion on his face. The other smiled. He was in black and brown clothes. Red hair, greenish looking skin, and a cape with a weird design on it. Ganandorf. He would rather beat up Link, but happy that the boy was getting creamed. That kid has caused enough trouble by defeating me with his Triforce peice of Courage. Darn that boy! Link was only a kid when he first confronted him, but seven years later he was back and helped Zelda seal him in the Sarcred Relam.  
  
Young Link was on the floor holding his knees close to his chest. He hated to watch his big bro being beaten like that. He watched as the Hand stopped and waited. Link slowly got to one knee to catch his breath. He looked up expecting to see the Hand, but saw nothing. Only reaction saved him. He put up the green sheild, supplied by the tournament, just in time as the Hand attacked. It had blasted off like a rocket and landed calmly. Link attacked hoping the fight would be over. Young Link's eyes darted from the time remaining to Link's damage to the Hand's points. * * * Link knew he couldn't hold out much longer his head hurt and his legs ached. The Hand went and pointed one finger out waiting then attacked, jabbing at Link. This increased his headach and landed in a daze. He layed there for a few seconds which caused his down fall. The Hand waited a slpit second, disappeared and smashed down palm first. Link had gotten up, perched on his elbows. He felt weight on him, then heat, probably from the explosion caused by the Hand. He felt the air rush by him and then the floating platform. The battle was over. Link had lost.  
  
Author's Note: Okay so this chapter was probably over dramatic in some places. Over all, I hope you liked it. 


	8. Chapter 8 After Things

Chapter 8 After Things  
  
The Lounge was next to the Teleportation Room so Link would have to come and face the others. Fox watched as Link walked in with his head slightly down. It was quiet in the room.  
  
"Nicea try Link," Dr. Mario said braking the silence. He was about to say more, but a simple gesture from Fox stopped him. Link walked slowly at first, but then speed up as he walked by Zelda and Marth. He didn't dare meet anyone's eyes. He opened the door and left closing it behin him. As soon as the door was closed conversations went up. Falco was listening as Ganan bragged to Capt. Falcon and Bowser. He was saying that he would have beaten him fasster. Mario, Luigi, Peach, and Dr. Mario were discussing Link's battle. Yoshi, D.K., and Mr. Game and Watch were just talking. Mr. Game and Watch was also a rookie. He was 2-D, but packed a punch. The Ice Climbers, Kirby, and Ness went to the training room. Roy was trying to reasure Young Link that his big bro was going to be fine. Marth and Zelda were gone. Both had left as soon as Link left. Fox had seen Zelda leavve first. He saw a glimps of her eyes and thought she was crying. The Pokémon were chatting in their language. No one understood them and Mewtwo hated translating all the time. Remarkable, Yoshi understood them and was the poké translator. Yoshis are intelligent creatures and learned languages fast.  
  
"I'm going to find Link," Fox stated.  
  
"Just don't" Samus spoke,b ut was interupted, "I won't. Don't worry" Fox smiled at her and left. She sighed. She was in her orange armor that had a miniture canon on her right arm. Her helmet was under her arm revealing her blond hair and green eyes. She and Fox were really worried about their friend. He rarely talked to them or anyone now. The trio had come to know each other well enough, that they knew what each other was thinking sometimes. She sighed once again and left, walking to the room she shared with Zelda. All of them shared a room except Bowser and D.K., since they were so huge. Luigi, Mario, and Dr. Mario shared a room, which Luigi at first was scared to share with a clone of his brother. Capt. Falcon shared one with Ganandorf and formed a friendship, which surprised all. The Star Fox Team shared one and Ness had Mr. Game and Watch for a roomy. Once, Ness was with Mewtwo, but changed for Ness had played with Mewtwo by his phyic ablities. Mewtwo was transfered to a room with Yoshi. Link was with his younger self and Kiby was with Popo of the Ice Climbers. Nana was roomates with Peach. It was the only time the two siblings were apart, aside from the matches when one was K.O.ed. Pichu, Pikachu, and Jigglypuff were together since they were so small. Finally, the other two swords men, Marth and Roy, shared a room.  
  
Samus walked to her room and heard someone talking. The door was cracked open so she peeked in. Zelda was on her bed and Marth had his arm around whispering something. She wascrying and shook her head sometimes. She finally stopped and leaned her head on his shoulder. Whatever he said it worked, she thought. I guess I should leave them alone for a while. With that she left.  
  
* * *  
  
Fox was standing in Link's room he shared wondering where he went. This waas the first place he tought of. He was right and wrong at the same time. Link had stopped here. His sword and sheild were on the floor, probably thrown, McCloud thought. He walked out the door, closed it, and stood there. He closed his eyes and listened. If Link was playing a song he would hear it. He picked out some faint notes. HE smiled and followed the sound. As it grew louder Fox realized he never heard of it. As he guessed Link was in the garden. The song he was playing was errily, yet soothing. Fox felt releaved and healed in someway. He heared somethin and turned around to see Samus. Fox gave a nod and looked back at Link, Samus followed his gaze.Her face became full of consern as she saw Link. He seemed hurt, possibly because of Zelda? she guessed. No, more as if his spirit was shattered, by the battle and... why was she always coming to Zelda. Maybe half is to blame on her. She stopped any more thoughts and listened to Link.  
  
Author's Note: Over dramtic at the end? What did you think? The song Link was playing was from Majora's Mask. It was the Song of Healing. Bye! 


	9. Chapter 9 Second Thoughts and 10 Prince ...

Chapter 9 Second Thoughts?  
  
A month had passed since then. Zelda was in here room with Samus. She wanted to talk with someone she could trust and Samus was the one. They were dressed in casual attire. Samus was in blue jeans, red tank top with a purple jacket over it. Zelda was dressed in shorts and a purple t-shirt.  
  
"Samus," she started, "I'm having second thoughts." She waited for a reply. Non came so she continued, "Ever since last month's battle I was so concerned for Link. It's strange...I mean I love Marth...at least I think so..."  
  
"Maybe you thought you needed to marry a prince because of your father. At first you really did love Marth, but now you realize it was only there because of you father pushing you into it." Samus spoke.  
  
"So I love Link and not matter what Father says I love him." Zelda stated. She felt so better about the whole love thing.  
  
"One problem." Samus pointed out. Zelda just stared at her clueless. "Marth." Little did both of them know, a conversation similar to them was going on with Marth and Roy.  
  
* * *  
  
Both didn't have their caped, swords, ot chest plates, for this was a relaxation week. Marth was laying on the bed and Roy was leaning against a wall.  
  
"Well?" Roy asked, beconing his friend to continue.  
  
"So, I just don't love her anymore." Marth began.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I just think that Zelda and me together...it sounds wrong. Besides...it's just...I don't know," he said as he rolled onto his stomach. "I don't love her and I need to tell her. But how will she take it?"  
  
"Just be gentle when telling her. Anyway Zelda has a well kept temper and I don't think she'll take it personal." Roy suggested. Marth nodded and got up.  
  
"Where are you going?" Roy asked.  
  
"To see Zelda. We have to talk." Marth answered as he put his cape on and walked out leaving Roy to wait until he returned.  
  
* * *  
  
Zelda was going to go find Marth when a knock on the door stopped her.  
  
"Hello?" she asked, "Marth!! Come in."  
  
"I was just leaving," Samus spoke and was gone.  
  
"We have to talk," he said as soon as Samus was gone.  
  
"I know."  
  
Marth was shocked by her reponce. "You first." he insisted.  
  
"Very well. I just got to the point. Now don't be angry or anything like that. Marth, I...why is this so hard!"  
  
"You don't love me." he finished.  
  
"Correct." she turned away from him, afraid to see his response.  
  
"Zelda."  
  
Here it comes, she thought.  
  
"This is great." he saw her confused face and laughed. "I figured it out as well. We're not made for each other, but you and Link are."  
  
"Thank you Marth." Zelda said as she ran off to find Link  
  
Author's Note: Okay so you probably know what the last chapter is about. Zelda goes back to Link and they live happily blah, blah, blah.  
  
  
  
Chapter 10 Prince or Hero...Hero  
  
Zelda ran down the halls running towards Link's room. She looked in, only Young Link was there.  
  
"Hey Zelda," Young Link greeted. He was in his tunic, for not all theSmashers had regular cloths. "Something wrong?"  
  
"No, where's your brother?"  
  
"I think he's in the Garden. Why?" he asked. Zelda was out the door and hadn't even heard his question. She ran acknowledging others as she passed them. Then she heard music. It sounded familar.  
  
"Of course, the Royal Family Song." she muttered.  
  
There he was in kakies, a green t-shirt, and matching baseball cap that was backwards over his hair. He stopped in the middle of the song when he saw her. She stood there, than walked to him slowly.  
  
"Zelda," he whispered and stood up.  
  
"Link...I do love you," with that said she ran into his arms.  
  
"And I you" he spoke softly.  
  
Both knowing how each other felt they kissed. Sealing their love with it.  
  
The End  
  
  
  
Author's Note: Sorry to those Marth/Zelda lovers. I wrote this because, no offense, most of you Marth/Zelda lovers make Link so nasty because Zelda is with Marth. I had fun writing this though and I hope you had fun reading it. And check out my other story, Third Annual Tournament. 


End file.
